


Yet Here I Stand

by EmbretheWorld



Series: Kings & Queens Au [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Character Study, Gun (mentioned, King & Queens Au, Kings & Queens, Minor Character Death, Not Ramsey Meryl Percy or Sylvie, Of parents, Other, Sword (mentioned), Sylvie mentioned, Theyre alive, weapons mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Ramsey knows that his kingdom isn't an actual one, he knows he's not a real King, he knows he has no authority being here yet he is.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart, Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Ramsey Murdoch & Zora Salazar, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Percival "Percy" King
Series: Kings & Queens Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689862
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Yet Here I Stand

Ramsey never truly understood the Queen of the SweetJazz Kingdom, nor what her motives were, along with where her parents were since she was the Queen and her parents weren't even talked about(shouldn't she have a husband for her to be Queen?), but needless to say, he would have at least liked to have a grip on what she was about. He sometimes wished he had an epithet that let him read minds so he could read her's and understand what the hell was going _on_ in there. And maybe grasp at what the hell was going into her mind to make her act like that.

A ( _seemingly_ ) stone-cold, stoic Queen as their ruler, who happened to have a real ass goddamn sword equipped with her in case anyone tried to mess with her; funny enough, she had bonded/created peace with the Kingdom of Sylvester Ashling- the Kingdom with a **literal** Scottish bull as it's King- so she wasn't really one to be messed with.

He overheard they shared conversations over tea on the weekend's, it was clear enough that she was one of the most fearless rulers out of the rest- of course, discluding the Bliss Ocean Kingdom(That barely anyone out of the ordinary knew about, but it still scared him_

He had to admit, there were some weird things about her, not that he was any different since he **_does_** have a rat face. Queen Percival- or Percy- had come to become Queen at the age of 10, and still remained the Queen now, usually, a Queen had a King, she didn't and it was kinda weird if you asked him, he understood it from his own circumstances. Being King was hard enough- even if he wasn't really the King, he just promoted to it since his Epithet could turn things to gold- and having to deal with suitors was even harder since there was always something shady about em' that had you slight suspicious of their intentions.

Any suitor that came her way she declined, some she said she didn't like how they acted or presented themselves, or denied them for no reason- even though that second excuse was probably an angry suitor who was mad that she didn't like them.

And the other reasons were... He wasn't so sure if it was correct or not, but apparently those who got far enough to get a prenup ended up leaving themselves. He really wanted to see that prenup now and why it scared so many possible suitors away, however, marriage wasn't his thing. Besides, he was only coming here to hide from Zora so maybe he could sneak a peek at one and see what it really looked like.

The Kingdom was just about big enough for him to be able to hide in it, after all, Zora was out for his head and he didn't want to lose it just yet.

Ramsey looked towards the kingdom, clean-cut, nothing looked out of place not even a brick, a place where crime was a rarity. The perfect place for him to hideout for a while. 

Ramsey knew that his kingdom isn't an actual one, he knows he's not a real King, he knows he has no authority being here yet he is. The guards asked him why he's here, he answered that he's here to see Queen Percival King, they asked who he was, he answered by telling them that he was King Ramsey of the Banzai Kingdom. They nodded and said that she was about to send someone to go request his presence- he assumed it was about the credibility of his position as king- and got another guard to see him to her. 

He isn't supposed to be here, his brain reminded him, yet he somehow is. The Royal advisor of the SweetJazz Kingdom, Meryl Lockhart reminded him of such. He took note of the warning since she was rumored to hold a Glock in her back pocket. Venturing further into the castle, he came face to face with the Queen of it, sword at her side as she sat on her throne. He wasn't sure what was next, but it'd be better than facing Zora. 


End file.
